This invention relates generally to a mounting bracket assembly of the type used to support objects such as loudspeakers, spotlights, and the like at elevated positions and more particularly to a mounting bracket assembly which permits horizontal and vertical adjustment of the mounted object, after the weight of the object is supportd by the mounting bracket assembly. One of the problems in mounting large loudspeaker horns, or lighting fixtures is that they are frequently placed high on a pole or a building wall. The speaker horn or lighting fixture is often heavy and in using prior art brackets the aiming and holding functions are simultaneously perfected by tightening the securing bolts. Until the bolts or other fastener devices are put in the locked position, the installer must simultaneously support the weight of the object while attempting to adjust the aim of the speaker or lighting fixture. This is extremely awkward and can in some instances present hazards of injury both to personnel and to the equipment.
What is needed is a mounting bracket assembly for objects to be mounted in remote positions such as on walls of buildings or on poles which permits adjustments in the position of the mounted object while the bracket assembly supports the weight of the object. It is also desirable that the weight of the object be transferred simply from the person performing the installation to the mounting bracket assembly.